The Information Dissemination component of the Johns Hopkins Center for Hearing and Balance will continue the strong program of collaborative and independent projects that we have established over the past four years. The Center will develop new materials for public information dissemination and will use those materials in programs targeted at various audiences. Communication will occur through special events, educational symposia, print materials, and videos. In collaboration with Self Help for the Hard of Hearing People (SHHH), we will develop video and print materials to inform hearing aid users of the utility, of telephone pickup coils; we will jointly develop a national demonstration center to aid individuals with hearing loss in the choice of assistive technology; and we will organize and present two consumer symposia on recent research of interest to hard-of-hearing individuals at the SHHH national convention. Video programs on dealing with balance problems will be developed in collaboration with the Vestibular Disorders Association (VEDA). Materials for education of young children and teen-agers on the dangers of noise- induced hearing loss will be developed. As all these materials are developed, we will use them in public information campaigns in Baltimore and nationally; our collaborations with SHHH and VEDA will be invaluable in reaching persons with hearing and balance disorders. The Center will also conduct reporter symposia and press conferences, issue press releases, and create media events to obtain local, regional and national media coverage for current issues in hearing and balance. Evaluation of these programs will be conducted as an ongoing process in collaboration with the Division of Health Policy and Management of the Johns Hopkins School of Hygiene and Public Health.